A New Student Senior Year!
by hinatanartofan20072
Summary: It's a modern day version of Naruto in High School. Some of the story line is the same, but alot of surprises. Hope you like it!


Konhana High School Chapter One: A new student for Senior Year.

A seventeen blonde hair blue eyed boy is glaring at his blaring alarm clock. He sits slightly and grabs the clock then slings it across his room, banging it against his door shattering it. At the same time a late-twenties woman with knee long scarlet red hair and blue eyes was walking down the hall, hearing the noise making her laugh silently. She composes herself and opens the door without knocking, bends down grabbing an orange converse and throws it at the boy. He jerks from the assault but still doesn't get up making her smirk.

Kushina: "Naruto Uzamacki Namikaze!" (Still nothing..) "If you don't get up this moment you will miss out on ram-en." (With that the boy sits straight up, walks across the room passing her and to the bathroom mumble something under his breath making her giggle now.)

Kushina still giggling walks down the rest of the hallway and down the stairs and into the kitchen where two people are sitting drinking coffee. There is a older version of Naruto without the three fox whisker birthmarks on his face wearing a chief of police uniform. The other is a long white haired man in his fifty's typing furiously on his laptop chuckling perversely.

Minato: (Older version of Naruto) "What is so funny Kushina?"

Kushina: "Oh, nothing. Just Naruto not wanting to get up." (old man looks at her to) "Well not until I mentioned ram-en." (all three laugh)

Jiryira: (pervy sage) "I except nothing less from that knuckle head." (Still smiling)

Naruto walks into the kitchen dressed for school. He is wearing his orange converses with white shoe laces. Black slacks with an orange belt that is sideways. A gray t-shirt that says **ROCK BAND**, which is under a white button up shirt that is open in the center. He has a black and orange watch on his right wrist and a black leather wrist band saying _THEORIES OF A DEAD MAN_. Kushina smiles at him as he sits down. Jiryira is chuckling to himself because Minato has a disapproval look on his face, as Naruto sits down.

Naruto: "What?" (with noodles sticking out of his mouth.)

Minato: (disapproval look) "That is not the proper way to wear your school uniform."

Naruto: (finishes his bowl in record time and sits his chop sticks down and stands) "Well it wasn't my idea to move to a whole new town and then go to a private school where I have to wear these stupid uniforms." (grabs his book bag and skate board and storms out without closing the door.)

Kushina: (worried) "Do you really think it was a good idea to uproot Naruto from his home town and move to our home town?" (Looks at Minato)

Minato: "He will be fine. He just needs time to adjust. (kisses her sweetly while standing) Don't worry." (another kiss)" Off to work. You need a ride Jiryira Sensai?"

Jiryira: "Yes.."(Stands then turns to Kushina) "Don't worry I will talk to Naruto when we go to train." (she lights up)

Kushina: "Thanks.."(waves them good bye at the door then exits getting in her red Ford Escape to leave for work as well.)

Naruto has just arrived at the school. He looks it over and it is giantess. It has three stories and goes for five miles in all directions. It actually looks like a college, and all the students drive or are driven making him shake his head. When he looks straight ahead he is about to run into a young woman with blueish black hair so he swerves to miss her. He hits the side walk making him fly off the skate board forward, landing him on his back. He closed his eyes on the impact and when he opens the girl is standing above him with her hand out. She is looking down at him with concerned filled lavender eyes. He takes her hand and lets her help him up.

Girl: "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention."(sounds truly worried)

Naruto: (releases they are still holding hands and lets go then rubs the back of his head and a smile)" No, It's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going."

Girl: (giggles lightly) "Well then let's call it mutual." (he smiles, and went to speak) "Alright, if you are alright I will get going." (he nods) "Maybe I will see you around." (turns and leaves after smiling.)

Naruto shakes his head then enters the institution. He walks down two long hallways following signs to the head masters office. When he arrives at the door it was a large double wooden door with a platinum plaque stating HEAD MASTER TSUNADA. He takes a deep breath then walks in. Behind the desk was what looks like a twenty-five year old blonde woman with two long ponytails. She signals for him to sit so he does while she looks at his file from his previous school. He fights laughter as her face keeps making the huh face as she reads. After five minutes she looks up letting out a sigh making him smirk when she turns serious.

Tsunada: "According to this file you didn't actually start school until the ninth grade. You were home schooled until then, since your father was in the army and moved around alot." (He shrugs) "Although when you started Whirlpool Public school you were in all advance classes and passed at top of your class each year. So I can tell you are a hard worker and take school seriously which is good. But, you did not join any school sports and the teachers say that all though you are very bright you only had maybe one friend and you are not that social." (he shrugs again) "Well Mr. Namikaze joining a school sport is mandatory for all upperclassmen so you will have to join a sport." (He drops his jaw and crosses his arms) "Also our dress code is there for a reason so starting tomorrow you better dress appropriately." (He smirks) "We have a zero tolerance for fighting, even one infraction will result in in-school detention and sometimes expulsion. Do you understand." (he nods) "Alright," (smiles)" Here is your class schedule and map of the school. Your locker number and combination is on your schedule." (he takes the papers) "That's all you are dismissed." (he rolls his eyes as he stands and leaves)

Outside her office he looks down at the map then at his class schedule.

Honors English Kakashi Hiatake Room 102 8-8:45am

Calculus Kurini Uhea Room 202 8:50-9:30am

Advance Chemistry Anko Room 215 9:35-10am

Study Hall Sizuenna Library 10:05-10:45am

Lunch and Break 10:50-11:35am

Civics Iruka Room 300 11:45-12:40pm

Advance Jutsu Mite Guy Gymnasium 12:50-1:45pm

Art 4 Ayeyama Room 302 1:50-2:50pm

Homeroom Kakashi Hiatake Room 102 2:55-3:15pm(end of day)

He glances at his watch then sprints off to his first class. When he walks in the teacher has his feet on the desk reading an Icha Icha novel making him smirk. He is in his mid-twenties and has short spiky white hair and is wearing a head band covering his left eye and a mask covering his face. Naruto clears his throat and the teacher looks then smiles under his mask sitting up.

Kakashi: (clears his throat and all the students turn toward him) "Class, meet the new student Naruto Namikaze." (Kakashi gives him a look to turn so he does) "Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself Naruto."

Naruto: (turns back to him with a snicker) "No."

Kakashi: (uncovered eye twitches) "Fine...have it your way. Sit next to Ms. Huuaga." (Points to the girl from before.)

Naruto doesn't know why but he is nervous as he walks over to the two chaired table to sit next to Ms. Huuaga. He takes a low breathe takes his English book out of his bag with a five star notebook and sits. Kakashi then starts class and smirks when he notices how serious Naruto was steadily taking notes and listening contently. All the students were watching the new kid with confusion, sometimes even Ms, Huuaga. He is dress like some street punk but is taking notes and listening to lecture. After ten minutes they turned bored and pay attention to the lecture. Huuaga girl was also taking notes and would glance at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. The bell rang and Naruto hurried out of the class and walk quickly to his next class to both avoided being annoyed with curious people and secondly because it was his favorite class. He walks up to the desk to hand the mid-twenties brunette teacher with red eyes his transfer paper that all his teachers have to sign so he can return it to the head master.

Kurini: "Excited to be in my class Naruto." (he smiles lightly) "More and more like your dad everyday." (he's eye twitches making her laugh) "Alright, sorry sit there." (points to the third desk fifth row.)

About three minutes later the other students walk in the classroom, one being the Huuaga girl making Naruto smirk to himself. Also when Kurini has her sit beside him. There are only fifteen students in the class. Naruto already had his book and notebook ready when he sat down waiting. When the bell rang Kurini immediately started class. She called on Naruto just to be mean, but he made everyone even her look dump founded when he solved the equation on the board without using a calculator. After writing the correct answer, Kurini checked it twice he sat back in his seat getting deer eyed looks from everyone making him smirk. The bell rang and Naruto grabbed his book and walked out of the class room like before and went straight to next class, his second favorite class. He sat at the two person lab table in the back. He laughed when he saw four people from his last class in this one and wasn't surprised when the Huuaga girl was in the class to. He was surprised when she sat by him, but when no one else walked into the room he assumed she probably had to work alone in the past and let it slide. The Huuaga girl was surprised he didn't ask her why she sat there, until she realized he noticed that there wasn't anyone else to be her partner. After the bell rang a woman wearing fish net stocking clothes under a lab coat walks in.

Anko: "Alright Maggots! Listen carefully! The person sitting next to you is your lab partner all year. NO EXCEPTIONS!" (passes out papers with extremely high level math chemistry problems on them) "Those problem sets are due first thing tomorrow. You will receive a new problem set every day. I run this class like a real college one so if you don't think you are up for the challenge feel free to drop my class now. Since it's the first day I wouldn't make you work on the lab, but when you come in tomorrow work on it immediately. It's to be completed by the end of class tomorrow. Understand!"(they all nod when she notices Naruto and walks over while saying)" Alright you can mingle or work on your problem sets." (stops in front of him)" How you been squirt?!"(chuckles at his glare)

Naruto: "Fine. How's it going trying to pursue Kakashi Sensai." (she blushes and swats him on the back of the head making him laugh)

Anko:" Keep pushing me kid and one of these days." (as she walks away and he just chuckles more and works on the problem sets.)

Naruto: (notices the Huuaga girl staring at him bugged eyed and he chuckles)" Can I help you?" (smirking and she blushes looking away)

Huuaga: "I was just surprised. You know Ms. Magrashi?"

Naruto:" I wish I could say no...but sadly yes. Her, Kakashi Sensai, and Kurini Sensai. "(she looks surprised) "They grew up with my parents and they are like aunts and uncles to me."

Huuaga: (Smiles while looking down)" That's nice. I have lived in Konhana my whole life and went to this school all my life and aren't close with any of the teachers except Ayeyama the art teacher."

Naruto: (smiles looking down)" Like I said, I wish I could say no." (she giggles making him blush)

Huuaga: "By the way my name is Hinata."

Naruto: (holds his hand out and she's confused) "Well then Hinata it's nice to meet you."

Hinata: (giggles again making him blush inward and takes his hand) "Nice to meet you as well Naruto". (then release hands, Anko saw and nearly fainted, and text-ed Kakashi.)

Anko: '_You are not going to believe this!'_

Kakashi: (looks down at his vibrating phone, and chuckles. His class was reading silently) '_what?'_

Anko: '_Not only is Naruto socializing he is talking to a girl.'_

Kakashi: (nearly drops his phone.) '_What! Take a picture!'_

Anko: (chuckles and does sending it to him) '_See I told ya.'_

Kakashi: (laughs) '_Well all be darn.'_

They both laugh and she goes back to observing the two who are know sitting quietly working making her smile. The bell rings but this time Naruto turns toward Hinata while sitting.

Naruto:" Let me guess you are headed to Study Hall." (her jaw drops)" Me to."

Hinata: "I should have figured, looks like we will probably be in all the same classes except my last one." (as they walk down the hall and up the stairs together)

Naruto:" Why do you say that?"

Hinata: "Well, because it's Art 4. I know we have homeroom together."

Naruto: (chuckles making her tilt her head) "I see." (they walk in quietly and sit at the same table. This time Naruto looks at her confused)

Hinata: (smirks) "What?"

Naruto: "Why are you sitting here? There are plenty of empty tables?"

Hinata: (turns to hide her blush) "I always sit here, not my fault you sat at my table."

Naruto: (laughs making her turn confused) "Ok, sorry. I'll move."(stands)

Hinata: "No..."(he smirks) "You don't have to do that. All my friends are in this class and if I don't sit at this little table they crowd me and I can't get my work done. I figured since you also seem to be serious about school you wouldn't mind or interrupt me sitting here working silently."

Naruto: (smirks) "Well, since you put it that way." (sits back down)

They work quietly for a long time when Hinata stretches and glances at the clock and notices there is only ten minutes left and figured she could ask Naruto a couple more questions at least. He was interesting.

Hinata: (talking softly) "Um-mm...Naruto."( He looks up smirking) "I was just curious about something".

Naruto: "What?" (also talking softly)

Hinata: "Well I don't like to judge people but by your uniform...(he glances then smirks) It is just surprising to see you work hard."

Naruto: (smiles slightly) "Yeah, I know. It's a bit of rebellion toward my father for forcefully relocating me."

Hinata: "Huh? Why?"

Naruto: "Well..."(looks away) "I use to move around a lot, since my father was in the army."

Hinata: "Really? That must have been rough to move from place to place. I've always been here." (a little sad)

Naruto: "Trust me you have it better being in one place your whole life.  
>" (she blushes and looks away)<p>

Hinata: "So where did you move from?"

Naruto: "Whirlpool. When I was in ninth grade my father got out of the military and became a police officer. We lived in Whirlpool ever since, well until now."

Hinata: "So why did you move?"

Naruto: "My dad got transferred here finally after requesting to be transferred for years."

Hinata: "Huh?"

Naruto: (smirks) "This is my parents home town."

Hinata: (grins) "I see that is why he wanted to be transferred here." (he nods) "I think you should give your dad a break." (he tilts his head) "He wanted to come home after what seventeen years away."

Naruto: (chuckles) "I never thought about that way." (she giggles making his heart skip a beat)

Hinata: "Plus Konhana isn't really all that bad."

Naruto: "NO...how so?"

Hinata: "Well...there is a lot of nice people here and we have one of the best malls in the world. "(he smirks) "Plus we have a great amusement park that the students around here get in free." (he nods agree that's cool) "Plus a bunch of other stuff."

Naruto: "Do you play a sport? I mean I know you have to...but still."

Hinata: (smirks) "You sure are random." (he rolls his eyes) "Yes. I play soccor, basketball and volleyball."

Naruto: "There's soccer here. Sweet."

Hinata: "Yeah, you signing up for try outs this Thursday?"

Naruto: "Yeah,,,hopefully."

Hinata: "Huh?"

Naruto:" I have to make sure my father will let me." (she still confused) "He doesn't let me play sports."

Hinata: "Why? You real competitive?"

Naruto: "No...I like to play soccer just to play. My father knock the competitiveness out of me a long time ago. He just doesn't let me. It's a long story." (looks down a little sad and she drops the subject)

Hinata: "So do you have any siblings?"

Naruto: (smiles before looking up glad she changed the subject) "No. You?"

Hinata: "Yeah, a younger sister. She's thirteen and Daddy's little princess." (Naruto smirks) "My cousin Neji lives with us to since both his parents died in a car accident when he was six and I was five."

Naruto: "Sorry."

Hinata: "For what?"

Naruto: "That's personal." (shocked he could tell there was more to the story. He notices.) "I'm extremely observant. It's a curse."

Hinata: (giggles) "I wouldn't say that. Being observant can come in handy."

Naruto: (he laughs making her blush) "If you say so."(the bell rings and they walk off together, till they get to the cafe.)

Hinata: (blushes) "Would you like to eat with my friends and me?"

Naruto: (gulps and then smiles softly) "Thanks for the offer. But some other time."

Hinata: "I'll hold you to it."(lives him speechless.)

He watched Hinata leave tongue tied and discombobulated then shakes his head and walks through the lunch line. He grabs a tray and walks outside to the courtyard and over to one of the Sakura trees. He plops his book-bag down and sits Indian style. He sits his tray perfectly balanced on his knees and shuffles through his book-bag pulling out a book that Kakashi assigned to be read by the end of the week. He holds the book in his left hand down by the tray reading it while eating with his right hand. Not even two minutes later he hears a co-motion and looks up and notices Hinata sitting a table with a large group of people and smirks remembering what she said in Study Hall. Going around the table was a short brown hair boy with a red line tattoo on both sides of his face, flirting with Hinata who's sitting beside him on his right. Beside her is Neji her cousin he could tell cause they look alike except he looked overprotective and seems like a jerk. Sitting beside him was a brown hair girl with her hair in two buns. Next to her was a short black haired boy pretending to be asleep ignoring the blonde haired girl with four ponytails who was poking him. Beside her was a chubby guy with whirlpool tattoos on both sides of his face blushes vigorously as a long blonde haired girl with bangs in her eyes was hugging his arm. Beside her was a short pink haired girl hugging an annoyed short spiky black hair boy from behind looks like a rooster ass. Naruto just shakes his head thinking what a weird arrangement of friends. Hinata keep glancing over at Naruto then back at her friends.

Kiba: (Noticed where she keep glancing) "What's that guy's deal?" (everyone follows his glance)

Ten Ten: "Don't know. He hasn't really talked to anyone."

Ino: "Yeah, in English Kakashi asked him to tell us about himself remember and he simply said no."

Shikamoro: "That's not true." (they look shocked and confused) "I saw him talking with Hinata in Advance Chem and Study Hall." (they all turn toward her and she blushes)

Neji: (not happy) "Really?"

Hinata: "Oh, calm down Neji." (girls smirk) "When we were in Chem, Ms. Magrashi talked with Naruto like they knew each other, so I asked him about it. Then in Study Hall I asked him where he moved from that's it. Just innocent conversation. I am the student body president and plus he's new, I was being nice to welcome him."

Sakura: "Well of course. You are nice to everyone that's why you are student body president." (Hinata points and nods saying see and Neji smirks shaking his head)

Sasuke: "Plus...have we ever seen Hinata have a crush on anyone." (they all nod and she blushes.)

Shikamoro: (noticing Temari staring at Naruto) "Temari?"

Temari: "I think I know him." ( they all turn toward her when she get's bugged eyed and stands and walks over to him fast. Being followed slowly by her friends. She gentle kicks Naruto's foot and he glances up pissed, then relaxes and stands after sitting his tray down and they hug. When releasing) "Why didn't you tell me you moved here?"

Naruto: (smirks) "Cause I didn't know you lived here." (they both laugh when everyone arrived and Naruto smiles softly at Hinata before turning back to Temari) "Do only you attend her?"

Temari: (smiling knowing what he means) "Yes, sorry Naruto." (he just shrugs) "To many people for him to come here."

Naruto: "Figured as much."

Shikamoro: (angry mark on his forehead) "Temari." (she turns and smirks at his face) "How do you know this guy?" (jealous, and they both lightly chuckle) "What?"

Temari: "Calm down Shika.."(he glares) "Naruto is a child hood friend. We grew up together before I moved here my freshman year."

All except Kiba: "Ohhh."

Temari: "Actually Naruto here is best friends with my little brother."

Shikamoro: (stammers) "Ga...Ga...Ga...Gaara?!"

Naruto: (laughs) "Yeah, he has that effect on people."

Temari: "So, where are you living at?"

Naruto: "I'll text you later with that." (she smirks)

Temari: "You will never change huh?"

Naruto: "Of course."

Sakura: "I'm confused."

Naruto: "Of course you are, it has nothing to do with you pinky." (Temari laughs but both Sakura and Sasuke get mad)

Sasuke: "Watch it kid..."

Hinata: "Now..now Sasuke no fighting."

Naruto:" Sasuke Uchiha." (he nods) "No wonder".

Sasuke: (angry mark getting bigger)" What is that suppose to mean."

Naruto: "Nothing making a observation."

Hinata: (giggles and everyone turns toward her) "What? Inside joke." (Naruto smirks)

Naruto: "Well, this has been fun.."(picks his bag and tray up and starts walking away) "Later".

Temari: "Don't be a stranger!" (yelling after him and he replies by waving saying alright while walking away. They go back to their table)

Choji: "So you must be real close to Naruto Temari."

Temari: (looks after comforting Shikamoro) "Huh? Yeah, well kinda. He's closer to my brother since they are the same age. As you all well know I got held back in kindergarten." (they all nod) "Plus Naruto has a hard time talking to people."

Sakura: "Yeah, no kidding." (still huffy)

Temari: "Please, don't hold that against him. He was trying to be nice."

Sasuke: "That was being nice."

Choji: "Well when you think about it he didn't really say anything mean." (they all look confused except Temari and Hinata) "He called Sakura Pinky since he didn't know her name. He simply just stated your last name Sasuke, and no wonder since the Uchihas are well known."

Kiba: "Why are you defending that guy!"

Hinata: "That guy has a name. It's Naruto".

Kiba: "Now you are defending him! "(really angry)

Hinata: "I'm not defending him, you are jumping to conclusions. None of us except Temari really knows him."

Ten Ten: "She has a point."

Neji: "Yeah, I guess she does. But what can you except with the way he is dressed."

Choji: "You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover."

Shikamoro:" Choji, buddy you are actually right this time." (some laugh as he tilts his head confused) "Naruto is in all mine and Hinata's classes. except our last one." (they look shocked) "He doesn't just sit there either, and in Calculus he answered the problem without a calculator. I thought I was the only one able to that. It's not easy. So he has to be smart."

Sasuke:" Even so, he just rubs me the wrong way." (as the bell rings and they all walk to their next class Civics, mandatory for all seniors.)

As to be expected Naruto was already sitting in his assigned desk which was right beside of Hinata's. He leans over scaring her and whispers.

Naruto: "Hey".

Hinata: (jumps whispering) "You scared me."

Naruto: (smirks) "Sorry" (leans back)

Hinata: "Hi." (blushes looking straight ahead)

Naruto was about to say something when the teacher started class. Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke did not like what Naruto did. Temari was surprised that Naruto was flirting and Ten Ten was Shocked to see Hinata blush. Ino and Sakura wasn't paying any attention. Naruto had a hard time paying attention, he hates Civics, Boring! He still took notes but keep sighing and thought the class would never end when it did. He waiting outside the door and when he saw Hinata walked out without noticing him, he scares her again.

Naruto: (leans up from behind her)" Hey."

Hinata: (jumps holding her chest.) "Please stop doing that."(blushing)

Naruto: (chuckles) "Sorry, couldn't resist. Going to Advance Jutsu?" (she nods) "Well let's go." (starts walking off after doing a cute leg thing)

Hinata: (catches up) "Why are you only able to talk to me?"

Naruto: (rubs the back of his head nervously) "I don't know exactly. I guess it's cause you are nice." (smiles at her and she blushes)

Hinata: "I see..."

Naruto: "Am I bugging you?"

Hinata: "No!" (answers quickly making him smirk as they are still walking) "It's just...If you gave my friends a chance you might become friends with them as well."

Naruto: (smiles at her) "I will try...is that good enough?"

Hinata: "Yes, that's all I'm asking." (smiles wide making him blush as they part ways and wave goodbye.)

In the woman's locker room they have just changed into their school required gym uniforms. White t-shirts and red shorty shorts, and where putting on their gym shoes.

Temari: (walks over to Hinata who was tie-ing her shoes) "I'm impressed Hinata." (she looks up confused) "I have never seen Naruto warm up to someone so fast."

Hinata: (blushes) "I asked him about that and he said it's because I'm nice."

Temari: "Still I'm impressed." (smiles at her and Hinata blushes more)

Ten Ten: (joins them) "You like him don't you Hinata?"

Hinata: (blushes crimson and studding) "n...n...noooo. I d...don't."(they all laugh)

Sakura: "Sounds like you do."

Ino: "Stop teasing the poor girl."

Ten Ten: "Ino's right, we should leave Hinata alone, and just be happy that Hinata finally fell for someone."

Hinata: "I told you I don't like him."(extreme red)

Temari: "Seriously Hinata..."(touching her shoulder) "I think it's great if you do,, not saying you do. Naruto is really a great guy wants you get to know him."

Ino: "Did you and Naruto ever date Temari?"

Temari: (smirks) "No...trust me I'm not his type."

Hinata: (a little disappointed) "So he has had a girlfriend."

Temari: "I didn't say that." (they all look confused) "Naruto has never dated, he always said there is no one his type. I finally made him tell me his type. He likes woman that are mature, have long hair, and a great personality. Sound familiar."(looking at Hinata.) "You?" (as she walks out)

Hinata blushes then brushes it off and walks out to the gymnasium. Naruto along with all the guys were sitting on the bleachers wearing black sweat pants and tight white shirts with red strips on sleeves. Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Ten Ten sit by their boyfriends. Hinata sat behind Naruto, while Kiba is sitting in-between Neji and Sasuke, girlfriends on ends. Naruto looks back noticing her sitting by her self but turned to talk with Temari. Shika, Choji, and Ino, and moves up a row and sits beside her. Temari just smirks at Hinata making her blush slightly.

Temari: "Sup Naruto?"

Naruto: (turns with an eyebrow raised) "Since what an hour ago. Nothing." (They all laugh)

Temari: "Oh, Naruto...What will it take for you to loosen up?"

Naruto: "What? I'm socializing." (she smirks shaking her head and Naruto smiles his foxy smile) "So what are your names?" (looking at the other two.)

Choji: "Choji Acamachi."

Naruto:" Pleased to meet ya."

Choji: "Same."

Ino: "Ino Yamankia."

Naruto: "Sup?" (everyone chuckles)

Hinata: (leans over and whispers) "Thank you."

Naruto: (whispers back) "I told you I would try." (she smiles and they turn as the teacher walks out.)

Hinata glances at Naruto who was already smirking at the Sensai. He has a soup bowl hair cut and is wearing an all green one piece suit. He try's not to laugh but does slightly when he starts talking making Hinata giggle.

Guy: "Yosh! Welcome my youthfully students." (thumbs up and stupid glittery smile making Naruto laugh more to himself along with most of the others.) "We will start everyday off with ten minute youthfully spares. Yosh, when I call your name come down my youthfully ones prepared to show your youthfully determination."

Naruto: "How many times did he say youthfully? I don't think I caught it." (smirking,)

Hinata: "I don't know lost count." (giggling making him smile and his heart racing.)

Guy: "First, Kiba Inazuka.."(as he walks down he grazes Hinata's arm flirting making her uncomfortable and Naruto notices, not liking it) "and...Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto: "Here I go. "

Hinata: "Good luck."

Naruto: (smirks) "Thanks, won't need it."(she blushes)

Sasuke: (hearing it hnnnns) "That guy is cocky."

Temari: (looks up at him serious) "No he's not."

Hinata: "What do you mean?"

Temari: "Just wait." (they all turn silently and wait)

Guy: "Yosh, the rules. You can only use Tia-Jutsu and the match is over if the ten minutes laps or you knock out your opponent. Ready." (they both nod) "Begin!"

Naruto: (as they stood their just staring) "What? You afraid?"

Kiba: (greets) "You wish." (lunges making Naruto smirk)

When Kiba lunges Naruto just side steps making Kiba almost fall flat on his face. Sasuke and Neji slap their foreheads while shaking their heads at their friend. Kiba then turns with a kick which Naruto catches with his left hand and with eighth of his power hand palms his chest, making him fall backwards. Kiba stands though and try's to leg sweep Naruto who jumps over his foot and kicks Kiba in the air at the same time then again eighth power kicks him in midsection sending him backwards landing on his back. He stands wind knock out a little and thinks before making his next move. He then pulls a lot of quick jabs with both arms, which Naruto dodges effortless. Finally getting annoyed Naruto catches his right jab and grabs his left wrist kneeing him in the soulplex. Kiba gasps and when he stands Naruto round house kicks him with eighth force making him fall to the ground on his back again this time unconscious. Everyone was a lost for words as Naruto sits back down beside Hinata. Sasuke and Neji really want to fight Naruto now. The next two names where called. Naruto was mesmerized by Hinata. She was so beautiful and she was a very good fighter. She sits down beside Naruto who looks over at her smiling wide.

Naruto: "Your were amazing." (she blushes)

Hinata: "Not as amazing as you".

Naruto: (He smirks) "You're right you were better." (she blushes more and looks away making him smile)

Hinata: "Thank you."(still looking away)

Naruto: (Chuckles) "No problem, wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true." (makes her turn quickly to see how serious he was, meeting his gaze. They both blush then look away quickly)

Hinata: "Still thank you."(looking straight ahead)

Naruto: "Sure thing." (looking straight ahead as well)

Temari watch the whole thing and nearly fell off the bleachers with excitement. The bell rang and Hinata was escorted to her class by her girl friends, not knowing that Naruto was going the same direction. She walks in giving Ayeyama a hug and sitting at her normal back table. A minute before the bell rang Naruto walks in and sits in front of Hinata making her go bugged eyed.

Hinata: "You! Why didn't you say something when I said my last class was art 4!" (playfully glare)

Naruto: (smirks) 'Wanted it to be a surprised. Plus you were the one that made it out like it would be impossible for me to be in Art 4." (smirks at her face)

Hinata: (huffs) "Well, maybe so." (turns and they both laugh) "Sorry."

Naruto: "It's alright, I signed up because I like to draw simple as that." (her jaw drops and he smirks)" What? "

Hinata: "I've been drawling since forever and you only signed up cause you like to draw." (he nods) "Life's not fair."

Naruto: "What? I had to pick an elective. Out of all of the choices Art 4 was the most a pelling."

Hinata: (smiles) "Well, that's true." (the teacher told the class the assignment and started working on it. When Hinata was finished she looks at Naruto who was done and handed his paper in with his head down) "What's wrong?" (when she sat back down after handing her paper in)

Naruto: (looks up)" Huh?" (sits up) "Nothing was letting you work in peace."

Hinata: (smiles) "Ahhh...Aren't you nice."

Naruto: (huffs) "Fine next time I will annoy you."

Hinata: (smirks) "Fine, I won't tease you." (looks at him and he still looks like he is thinking about something) "What?"

Naruto: "Huh?"

Hinata: "What's bothering you?"

Naruto: "Nothing..."(she raises an eyebrow unbelieving) "I was just courious as to why it bothers you when that Kiba guy grazed your arm?"

Hinata: "Oh...He likes me."

Naruto: "That's a bad thing?"

Hinata: "It is when you don't share the same feelings." (he nods) "We tired dating when I was a freshman, but I just don't see him in that way. I thought that I had to date him since we have been friends for so long and he liked me, plus my other friends were pairing off. But it was awkward and one-sided. I didn't feel right about it, so I told Kiba that we should just be friends. I didn't want to hurt him but it's not right to be in a relationship when your heart's not in it. It was unfair to him, he said he understood but also said that would not stop him from trying to change my mind. Three years have past since then and I still don't like him, but he wouldn't take a hint, but he's a good friend so I try to ignore it. Sometimes it's hard."

Naruto: "Well, in my opinion you did the right thing." (she looks at him surprised) "I couldn't be in a relationship with someone just because they liked me and hope feelings developed, plus you said three years past and still no feelings. So you did the right thing, don't feel bad about it."

Hinata: "I don't."

Naruto: "Good."

Hinata: "Why did you ask?"

Naruto: (blushes while looking away.) 'Well I saw your face when it happened. You didnt' like it and it bothered me. We're friends and I don't like it when my friends are upset."

Hinata: "Yeah, we are friends. Thanks for worrying."

Naruto: "You don't have to keep thanking me."

Hinata: "Right sorry."

Naruto: "Stop apologizing to." (they both laugh)

Hinata: "Do you have a cell phone?"

Naruto: "Yeah. Why?' (eyebrow raise)

Hinata: "So we can exchange numbers of course, since we are friends."

Naruto: (smiles) "Alright." (tosses her his phone and she gently tosses hers)

Both: (hand phones back) "There you go." (then blush and laugh)

The bell rings and they walk together to Kakashi's room for homeroom.

Hinata: (as they were walking) "I still think that you should try to get along with Kiba."

Naruto: (looks at her confused)" Huh? Where that come from?"

Hinata: (looking straight ahead blushing holding her books close to her chest) "I was just saying since Kiba's on the soccer team. If you get to try out it might be hard to join if you two don't get along."

Naruto: "Hey, I don't have a problem with him as long as he doesn't upset you."

Hinata: (looks at him and he was looking straight ahead while they walked) "I was just worried."

Naruto: (turns and smiles at her as the got to the door, and he holds it open for her and as she passes him real close.) "Thanks for worry, but it'll be fine promise. I never go back on my word."

Hinata: (blushes as goes by accidentally touching hands) "Okay."

They sit in their sits and was making small talk and laughing as all her friends watched. The girls were awe struck while only Kiba didn't like it. Sasuke and Neji were fine as long as he doesn't try anything.

Kiba: (growls) "I really don't like that guy!"

Neji: "I wouldn't either after being mad a fool out of."

Kiba: "Huh? I don't care about Gym, just look at him flirting with Hinata."

Sasuke: "Oh, I thought you were over Hinata."

Kiba: "I never said that!"

Neji: "Give it up already. she is clearly not interested in you."

Kiba: "How are you guys not mad about that?!"(points to them)

Sasuke:" As long as he's not being inappropriate then I have no problem with Hinata talking to him."

Neji: "Same here, so just cool it. You're being annoying." (Kiba grunts but shuts up.)

The finally bell rings and Naruto and Hinata wave their goodbyes at the gate. Naruto skates off and a good mood, he turns down his street, walks up his stairs still smiling. His smile fads when he walks into the house to see his dad and Jiryira sitting on the couch smirking. He just rolls his eyes and walks past them and goes upstairs to his room to work on his homework. He finished his homework in an hour and half and decided to draw and just finished when Jiryira barges into his room. He turns and just sighs and stands by the foot of his bed while Jiryira leaned on the door.

Jiryira: :"What's eating at you kid?"

Naruto: (falling on his bed arms outstretched) "Nothing." (monotone)

Jiryira: (smirks and sits at the foot of his bed) "Don't give me that. What's bothering you?"

Naruto: (stands annoyed and vents) "First off how about having to move to a new town and school my senior year. Second why the hell is it a private school? Thirdly we live in a suburbia hell! Where are we going to train." (talks softer) "Plus...I found out today that sports are mandatory for all seniors. At first I was a little glad, but knowing dad he will find away around it. Also, if he does let me play a sport I will hardly have any free time. I barely have any know." (lays back down the same way) "Sometimes I just wish I was normal."

Jiryira: (sighs) "First off you are a normal kid. Just because you have him inside you doesn't make you normal. Secondly since you have him under complete control your dad might let you play sports. He went to that school he knows the policy. Did you ever think it's his way of letting you play sports." (Naruto shrugs) "Thirdly I found the perfect place for us to train, also since when have you been worried about free time."

Naruto: "Always, I just never said it." (rolls over)

Jiryira: "Well, don't sulk." (Naruto glares) "You know why we at first insisted on your training, but things are different know. There is no need for you to train as long."

Naruto: (sits up with an eyebrow raised) "Really?"

Jiryira: "Yeah.."(smiling)" Don't tell your dad I'm running out of things to teach you." (they both laugh) "Better?" (he nods) "Then let's train."

Naruto just rolls his eyes and smirks follow him to the vehicular. They train for two hours, normally four then come home and eat dinner. During dinner Naruto talks to his father about the sports thing and like Jiryira said he agreed as long as Naruto holds back. Naruto agrees takes a shower and lays on his bed looking at the clock 11:30 pm. His phone starts ring, _**Crashed into you. Daughtry**_, which makes him smile seeing Hinata's number. He answers it whispering she whispers as well.

Naruto: "Hello?"

Hinata: "Hi?"

Naruto: "Did you need something?" (mentally slaps himself but smiling)

Hinata: "Actually...yeah."

Naruto:" Really? With What?"

Hinata:" Advance Chem."

Naruto: "Oh,,,"(little disappointed and gets up walks over to his desk) "What problem."

Hinata: "Number 8. Did you get that the density and mass where equal?"

Naruto: "No..I got that the density was larger than the mass."

Hinata: (clicks on her calculator, then erases her answer) "Yeah, your right."

Naruto: "Was that all?" (hopes not)

Hinata: "Yeah, sorry If I woke you."

Naruto: "No, I was awake."

Hinata: "Alright, Talk to you tomorrow."(mentally slaps herself while blushing)

Naruto: (smiles and blushes) "Yeah, see ya...wait..."

Hinata; "Yeah..."

Naruto: (blushes) "Nothing never mine. See ya tomorrow."

Hinata: (blushes thinking he didn't want to get off the phone) "Yeah, see ya. Bye."

Naruto: "Bye." (they hang up the phones together) "She said it back." (puts his phone on charge lays under his covers in just his boxers smiling.)

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
